battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 37
The thirty-seventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta and Mei finally meet Io, only to learn he's an enemy. Summary After learning from Shishi that the heroes are approaching, Tatsumi calls almost all the Battlers of Darkness to attack. Meanwhile, the heroes continue trying to track the white hero. They know they're getting close. Shunta and Yoku still want to be careful, knowing the enemy might attack at any time. And as if on cue they appear and block the ship's path with rocks. The Battlers of Darkness order the heroes to battle them, risking their 12 God-Kings. Yoku volunteers to take all of them on, and tells Shunta and Mei to go ahead. They should try and find the white hero first. Shunta and Mei shortly encounter Io. He introduces himself and reveals his 12 God-King to them. Of course, Shunta and Mei are ecstatic to have found him. They also introduce themselves, and explain that Mei is a white hero too. Io says that he already knew there was another white hero. Mei is flustered to be called a hero, but Shunta assures that he's a fine one. Shunta and Mei request that Io fight alongside them. They explain that Tatsumi is planning to resurrect the Evil God-King, and put all worlds in danger in the process. In response, Io tells them about the prophecy which brought him to Spirits World. It was a legend passed down in his family, and it finally started coming true when the dimensional door opened. Thus, he feels obligated to let the legend be fulfilled. Io reveals that this makes him the dragon child's shield, and so he has to defeat them. He doesn't necessarily consider himself an enemy to Shunta and Mei, but he says he wants answers. He wants to know what he's supposed to do, and what the legend really means. Mei states that he also comes from a line of white heroes, but he's never heard of this legend. Thus, he challenges Io to battle. But Shunta wants to be the one to battle. He thinks that when he got a new power from the last Soul Spot, it was because this would happen. So Shunta ends up facing Io, requesting the OxTwelveGodKing if he wins. When Io brings out Avalanche-Bison, its abilities overwhelm Shunta. Io boasts about his defensive power. He intends to use it to fulfill his mission and learn the truth. Shunta tries to explain that the truth is, the world itself doesn't want the Evil God-King to be resurrected. On Shunta's next turn, he's finally is able to bring out both of his God-Kings, as well as Super-Flame Demon-God. He braves it to Exeseed and Revol-Tiger. Then, he activates the Double Drive effect. This allows both God-Kings to attack twice. Shunta wins the battle, and Avalanche-Bison goes to him. He explains to Io that Double Drive is a power Spirits World gave him. It's true that the world doesn't want the Evil God-King resurrected. Despite hearing this, Io still refuses to ally with them. He tells them the end of the legend, which says that there will be a new world. Io wants to find out about this, so he says he'll continue to follow the dragon child. He leaves, saying he'll take his card back eventually. Although they won, Mei is worried over how they'll break this news to the others. Shunta is concerned about how Yoku and the others are doing. But back at the ship, Yoku defeated all the enemies. Eto is impressed, and Kinoto comments that it's because none of them had 12 God-Kings. But then, Tatsumi and Shishi arrive. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Super-Flame Demon-God is featured. Matches Shunta vs. Io Cards Used Red White Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Io- Kenji Takahashi *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Wabii- Yasuhiko Kawazu *Sabii- Riki Kitazawa *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Haswgawa *Storyboard- Hiroto Kato *Episode Director- Ryûta Kawahara *Animation Director- Manabu Imura Category:Episodes: Double Drive